musipfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Swish Swish
"Swish Swish", es una canción de la cantante estadounidense Katy Perry con colaboración de la cantante de rap Nicki Minaj. La canción fue lanzada el 19 de Mayo de 2017, como el tercer single de su quinto álbum de estudio Witness. (Descripción original no proveniente de Wikipedia) Letras A tiger Don’t lose no sleep Don’t need opinions From a shellfish or a sheep Don’t you come for me No, not today You’re calculated I got your number ‘Cause you’re a joker And I’m a courtside killer queen And you will kiss the ring You best believe So keep calm, honey I’ma stick around For more than a minute, get used to it Funny my name keeps comin’ outcho mouth ‘Cause I stay winning Lay ‘em up like Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can’t touch this Another one in the casket Your game is tired You should retire You’re ‘bout as cute as An old coupon expired And karma’s not a liar She keeps receipts Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can’t touch this Another one in the casket Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can’t touch this Another one in the casket Pink Ferragamo sliders on deck Silly rap beefs just get me more checks My life is a movie, I'm never off set Me & my a-MIGOS (no, not OFF-SET) Swish swish Aww I got them upset But my shooters'll make ‘em dance like dub step Swish swish aww My haters is obsessed ‘Cause I make M's They get MUCH LESS Don't be tryna double back I already despise you All that fake love you showin’ Couldn't even disguise you Ran? When? Nicki gettin’ tan Mirror mirror Who's the fairest bitch in all da land? Damn, man This bitch is a Stan Muah muah The generous queen Will kiss a fan Ass goodbye I’ma be riding by I’ma tell my biggz Yea, dat’s daguy A star's a star Da ha da ha They never thought the swish God would take it this far Get my pimp cup, this is pimp shit, baby I only fuck wit Queens So I'm makin’ hits with Katy Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket Can’t touch this Another one in the casket Letras en español No, no hoy Estás calculado Tengo tu nombre Porque eres un bufón Y yo una reina asesina de la cancha Y has de besar el anillo Más vale que lo creas Así que cálmate, cariño, me quedaré por aquí Por más que un minuto, acostúmbrate a ello Es curioso como mi nombre continúa saliendo de tu boca Porque yo continúo ganando Los mando a dormir como Silbido, silbido, Uno más en la canasta No puedes superar esto Uno más en el ataúd Tu juego es aburrido Deberías retirarte Eres casi tan lindo como Un viejo y expirado cupón Y el karma no miente Él acumula recibos Silbido, silbido, bish Uno más en la canasta No puedes superar esto Uno más en el ataúd Swish, swish, bish Uno más en la canasta No puedes superar esto Uno más en el ataúd Deslizadores de Pink Ferragamo encima del escritorio Estúpidas quejas de rap solo para recibir más cheques Mi vida es una película, nunca estoy fuera del set Yo y mis amigos (no, no Offset) Swish swish, aww los tengo transtornados Pero mis tiradores los harán bailar como dubstep Swish, swish, aww, mis haters están obsesionados Porque hago millones, ellos reciben mucho menos No intentes ser hipócrita, yo ya te desprecio Todo ese amor falso que muestras, ni siquiera podría disfrazarte ¿Corrí? ¿cuándo? Nicki se broncea Espejito espejito, ¿quién es la p#rra más justa en todo esta tierra? Maldición, hombre, esta p#rra es una Stan Muah, muah, la reina generosa besará a un fan Largo de aquí, voy a estar montando por ahí Le diré a mi B.I.G., sí, él es el tipo Una estrella es una estrella, da ha da ha Nunca pensaron wue el dios del swish llevaría esto tan lejos Cojo mi caliz con diamantes incrustados, esta es mierda con diamantes incrustados, bebé Yo solo me meto con reinas, así que haciendo estoy hits con Katy Silbido, silbido, bish Uno más en la canasta No puedes superar esto Uno más en el ataúd Categoría:Sencillos de Katy Perry Categoría:Sencillos de Capitol Records Categoría:Sencillos de Nicki Minaj Categoría:Sencillos de 2017